


And the Stars Will Align

by Itscalledthedistrict



Series: Shadowhunters Season 3 Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Shadowhunters 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: "If Alec knows what’s good for him, he’ll not take his great love for granted."Set somewhere in 3x19. Luke reflects on his great love, his current flame and talks to Magnus about a certain devoted Shadowhunter.





	And the Stars Will Align

Luke knows each Nephilim only love once. Most of the kids his age thought that was a myth, or completely insane, but Luke grew up in a house where his parents were obviously meant for each other. Every time he witnessed one of their rare, private moments, Luke would wonder when he'd meet his great love.

That turned out to be Jocelyn Fairchild. It was never how the movies portrayed it: there was no symphony, nor heart eyes, nor feeling of ‘wow, she is the _one’._ That all came later… much later… some would say it was too late. By the time Luke realised the extent of his love she was engaged to Valentine, his parabatai. He could never come between them. He _would_ never come between them. They were his best friends, and it was very clear how they cherished each other. Even after Valentine's betrayal Jocelyn still… just…

“I'm in love with you, Jocelyn,” Luke confessed one night.

Jocelyn looked up from her book. “Luke,” she said softly, “you are my best friend, you know that. I wouldn't be able to do half the things I can without you here.” She took his hand and swallowed hard. “I just… I can't right now, Luke. With keeping Clary from the Shadow World and Valentine out there, I…”

“Hey,” Luke interrupted, “I know. I just needed you to tell you. It’s okay that you don’t feel the same. I'll always be there for you, okay? You and Clary are the most important things in the world to me.”

They never spoke of that conversation again. Luke knew Jocelyn always cared for him deeply. If she had a little more time, maybe things could have developed further between them. Luke knows, though, that she would never love him the same. His great love was unrequited. It was a rare situation, but when had he ever run with the pack?

Luke was flipping through one of his old photo albums when someone knocked at the door. The apartment the Praetor put him in was almost the same as the one he'd left. All his belongings were here. It wasn't hard to adapt and call this place home.

He opened the door and frowned. “Magnus, this is a surprise.” He wasn't sure how the former High Warlock knew his address, nor why he looked so tired. That kind of tired was only ever worn by a beaten down man. He opened the door further. “Come in, please.”

Magnus smiled before entering. Luke shut the door and led the other to the kitchen. “Sorry the place is a mess; I haven't had the time to unpack yet.” He pulled out two mugs and offered one to Magnus. “Tea or coffee?”

“Bourbon.” Luke knew he was joking, but still put the mugs away and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He got his two best glasses out and filled them.  

Luke wants to say he knows Magnus fairly well. When he was turned, Magnus didn't hesitate to teach him the ways of the Downworld, disregarding his former Shadowhunter status. Their relationship was strained once he found out Luke was once part of the Circle, but with all that's happened over the past twenty years they've moved on. Luke tries to redeem himself every day. The efforts don't go unnoticed by the warlock.

He thinks he knows Magnus well, which is why he knows something is wrong. Two famous words are at the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't let them escape. It really isn't his place to ask.

“How have you been, Luke?” Magnus asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Luke shrugged, “It hasn't been easy. I'm sure you understand.”

Magnus let out a hollow laugh. “Yeah, I do.”

Silence fell over the two again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, no, but it was weighted. There was so much Luke wanted to know but couldn't ask. He wouldn't be surprised if Magnus felt the same way.

“I spoke to Mayrse,” Magnus said, “She says you two are together.”

Luke knocked back the rest of his glass and let the liquor burn his throat. “Yeah, we're trying it out.”

“Twenty years ago I would have never put you two together.”

Luke laughed. “No, I wouldn't have either.”

How was one to describe Mayrse Trueblood? When he was younger, Luke wouldn't have an answer. There was no denying that he respected her, as he did with all his colleagues. She was never someone he'd seeked out. Then when he was de-runed, she was one of hundreds that turned their backs on him. He stayed out of her way after that. Then he'd heard how he treated her son after he'd come out and respected her less. Now… now she is a much different person. A person Luke can confidently say he likes and would consider as a friend.

Well, _more_ than a friend, he corrects. Mayrse has changed a lot within the past year. She isn't Jocelyn: she isn't his great love, but he isn't hers either. Hers had an affair. Luke couldn't imagine discovering his love was unrequited that way.

“How's Alec?” Luke asked. That was a safe question, right?

Magnus pursed his lips and looked as if he'd been stabbed. He rubbed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. “We broke up.”

Luke's heart stopped. “What?”

Alec… broke it off with Magnus? Mayrse said he asked for the Lightwood family ring! He was supposed to propose!

“Alec broke up with me. It all started when I foolishly told him I'd never be happy without my magic. He said he couldn't do it anymore. I lost my magic so I lost my spark. I'm not the person he fell in love with. I... I...”

Magnus was openly crying now. Luke moved to get him a tissue, but stopped when Magnus flicked his wrist and conjured his own.

Uh… alright. Luke hadn't been gone that long, had he? Last he heard Magnus traded his magic to save Jace. “When did you get your magic back?” Luke asked without thinking.

Magnus waved a hand and a clean tissue replaced the other. “I saw my father earlier today. He gave my powers back then. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Luke was silent as Magnus openly cried. None of this made sense. Why would Alec break up with Magnus? Was it truly because he couldn't take the strain? No, that couldn't be it, that wasn't Alec. If there was one thing everyone knew about Alexander Lightwood, it was that he never gave up on the things he believed in.

Further than that, Luke knows what it's like to lose your great love. No one can deny that Alec and Magnus belong together. Magnus is the one Alec is destined to be with. Why would he…

The pieces slide together slowly, but the realisation still hit him hard. _Magnus was depressed without his magic._ _Asmodeus. Alec must have had something to do with this. Scratch that, there's no way Alec_ didn't  _have something to do with this._

“Magnus,” Luke said slowly, “Just one question:  in less than 24 hours, Alec broke up with you, and your father returns with your magic? Is that what happened?”

“Oh for heaven's sake,” Magnus started to say, then stopped. Luke watched as his expression changed from sad, to conflicted, to a mix of horror and understanding. “You think Alec talked to Asmodeus.”

“I can tell you this: if someone told me they’d save Jocelyn, yet I would never be able to see her again, I know what I would choose.”

Magnus pursed his lips and stood. “Thank you for the drink, my friend. We must do this again soon. I hate to cut our time short, but I have a certain Shadowhunter to confront.”

Luke nodded and put both glasses in the sink. He watched as Magnus waved his hand in front of his face, fixing his make-up, before summoning a portal. Magnus looked back and smiled. “You and Mayrse may not be destined, but you’ll be good together. I wish you two the best.”

Before he could say anything else, the warlock was gone. He sighed and moved to clean the glasses, but found they were already clean and put away. He picked one up and poured himself another glass.

He missed Jocelyn. He cares about Mayrse a lot but… Magnus is right. They aren’t destined. If Alec knows what’s good for him, he’ll not take his great love for granted. Luke took a sip of his drink and let out a laugh.

Oh, Mayrse is _not_ going to take this well.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping for a scene like this. When I didn't get it, I made it myself.  
> I'm still trying to get back in the groove of writing these characters... it's been a while... but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
